Twins
by Natz101
Summary: you all now the story of Dan when he abandons Lucas but what if Luke had a twin Tristan but Karen couldn’t afford to look after two babies so Karen puts one up for adoption hoping they would never meet. But what if 17 years later Tristan’s adoptive parent
1. Drive to tree hill

Pairings: Lucas/Peyton Haley/Nathan Tristan/? You decide

Summary: you all now the story of Dan when he abandons Lucas but what if Luke had a twin Tristan but Karen couldn't afford to look after two babies so Karen puts one up for adoption hoping they would never meet. But what if 17 years later Tristan's adoptive parents move to Tree Hill.

Characters: Tree hill gang and Tristan from Gilmore girls.

**1990**

**The ****DuGery looked lovely down at there new baby son. They were never told them was a twin. All they knew was they waited years for this little angel and they were going to give him the best life possible.**

**Mr DuGrey: I cant believe he's here Linda after all the year of trying.**

**Mrs DuGrey: I know it's amazing I'm a mammy George.**

**Mr DeGrey: are you sure you don't want to tell him he's adopted.**

**He looked at her closely. She nodded.**

**2007 present day:**

**George DeGrey was loading up the moving truck ready to start there new lives in tree hill. Linda was saying goodbye to there old house.**

**George: we all ready to go.**

**Linda: yes we just have to pick up Tristan at the bball courts ( A/N he's like Lucas season 1 only plays street ball for now) **

**Tristan Scott DeGery was your typical bad boy all sweet to a gir until he gets what he wants.**

**George: ready to go son**

**Tristan: yeah dad **

**George: now before we leave promise me you won't get in trouble in this town. It was very hard for me to get this job.**

**Tristan: I told you Mrs: Davis came on to me what I was meant to do other the f……**

**George that's enough what happened to the sweet boy I raised. Let's go.**

**Tristan smiled to himself this was going to be fun.**

**In tree hill Lucas Scott got a weird feeling that nothing was going to be the same again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pairings: Lucas/Peyton Haley/Nathan Tristan/? You decide

Summary: you all now the story of Dan when he abandons Lucas but what if Luke had a twin Tristan but Karen couldn't afford to look after two babies so Karen puts one up for adoption hoping they would never meet. But what if 17 years later Tristan's adoptive parents move to Tree Hill.

Characters: Tree hill gang and Tristan from Gilmore girls.

**Lucas Scott and his half brother Nathan Scott were playing a little game of one on one before school. This was a big year for both boys there last year in high school and there last year to win state. They had been though a lot there last two year to get to where they were brothers. These days they were inseparable they were either together with a basketball, watching basketball or with there girls Peyton and Haley.**

"**Lucas Scott for the win." Luke mocks his brother as he dunks the winning shot. "So man you ready for an undefeated season" says the dark cocky haired Nathan Scott "of course I'm the man" says the normally broody Lucas.**

**Meanwhile Tristan DeGrey pulls up at his new school tree hill high. He was looking forward to a fresh start maybe he would ably his fathers wish by staying out of trouble. Na not my style he says to himself I wonder if there a court round here. As he enters the school he sees a brunette "she's cute, maybe I'll let her be the first girl in tree hill to think they can change me" as the girl approaches he thinks to himself he could have fun with her for awhile. "Hey Lucas" Tristan looks at her confused "no babe in Tristan" he leans down and kiss her gently on the mouth. It's a sweet kiss but becomes more passionate by the second and before both know it there making out in the hall.**

**Peyton walks in to the school gate with Haley and see her boyfriend the love of her life making out with her best friend both girls are in shock and disgusted Peyton storms up towards them grabs Luca's arm and slaps him. "Hey what was that for you freak" Peyton "what's wrong you kiss my best friend I thought you loved me" Tristan is starting to think this girl forgot to take her pills. "Love you I don't even know you, you weirdo."**

**As this is going on Lucas and Nathan arrive at school and see the whole thing. They can't see the boys head but Lucas storms over to defend Peyton's honour.**

"**what's the problem here Peyton" Luca looks confused as he and the boy look the boy look each other up and down. Peyton "Lucas he looks Just like you"**

**Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Tristan and Brooke all look at each other in shock.**


	3. Chapter 3

Pairings: Lucas/Peyton Haley/Nathan Tristan/? You decide

Summary: you all now the story of Dan when he abandons Lucas but what if Luke had a twin Tristan but Karen couldn't afford to look after two babies so Karen puts one up for adoption hoping they would never meet. But what if 17 years later Tristan's adoptive parents move to Tree Hill.

Characters: Tree hill gang and Tristan from Gilmore girls.

**Tristan and Lucas just stared at each other in shock what was going on why this boy looked exactly like me. Tristan didn't know what to say but he finally heard Lucas speak up "you want to go some where and talk" Tristan just shock his head and went to his destination English class.**

**Lucas didn't go to class that day he needed to talk to his mother so he grabbed Nathan and made his way back to Karen's café. Karen saw her son walk in with his brother and say's "I hope you boys have a good reason you are not in school." Lucas "do I have a twin brother" Karen "why would you say that don't be stupid" she know began to panic how doe's he know "well I just saw a boy that looks exactly like me" Karen "but that's impossible they said he will never meet you they promised" "promised what mum" Nathan was about to leave when Karen said "Nathan stay you should hear this to its your brother too" she takes a deep breath while both boys listen patiently "when I got pregnant with you I was happy I was having twins but Dan left I couldn't afford to keep both of you so a rich family got in contact saying his wife has always wanted a child so I got your brother adopted hoping you would never meet" upon hearing this Lucas stormed out leaving a devastated Karen and a shocked Nathan.**

**Meanwhile Tristan didn't have much luck in English class before he stormed out and found himself at river court. **

**Haley, Brooke and Peyton all found themselves at Karen's café just as Lucas stormed out "what's going on Nathan?" asked Brooke This gets Nathan's attention and says "looks like there's another Scott Brother"**

**Lucas is running just running until he sees someone at river court he find this strange because the only people who play there are him Nathan and the team so he goes to see who it is as he gets there he is shocked to see how good his twin is at basketball guess it really does run in the family.**

**Tristan can feel someone staring at him so he turns around and that boy who looks like him is there " you're good you should join the basketball team" says Lucas "yeh maybe, what do you want" " what do I want I want to get to know my brother" "how do you know we're brother's it could just be a freaky coincidence" "is that what you really believe" Tristan doesn't answer just throws the ball at Lucas they play ball until late at night not speaking just letting the love of the game bond them as brothers both even though they both have many questions they both feel what was missing from there lives is complete. **


End file.
